Daddy's Little Boy
by VeRo FaLsO
Summary: Constantine and the son of Satan...JAMES THE FALLEN? Ch.6 is up!...REVIEW PLZ!
1. Default Chapter

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! not the characters, or the story-- damn!

AN: this is an AU fic. Chas isn't dead and it's post movie.

Ch. 1

"Start--" _cough_... "–fucking--" _dry heaves..._ "running." _more damn coughing..._

Chas tried desperately to apologize to John (again...). It was the usual, the:

"Listen, John, I really didn't mean to... I know, but I promise this was the last time... I'm really, really..."

"Are you deaf, Chas?"

"What? No– John-" the younger stammered.

"Well, then, you heard me--" _another fit... _"Start. Running."

And the kid did.

John Constantine was hunched against some pukey-plastered wall, coughing what seemed like gallons into his handkerchief. He didn't understand how he let Chas talk himself into screwing up another job– no, wait– not just another job, another routine, damn exorcism. The kid just got carried away.

_Shit..._ He thought as he wandered back over to the car, still heaving into his hand. _Why do I still take these jobs?... oh yeah, I don't want to be homeless..._

"Oh, John. Don't forget those nice, little, pressed suits. Who will pay for those?"

"Shut the fuck up."

"You know, black is a nice color for you but have you ever thought of going with a rich blue?"

"Shut the _fuck_ up." John repeated.

"Such language. It really isn't attractive."

"Fuck you. Why aren't you home with daddy? Isn't this weather a little cool for you?"

"No need to get so personal, love."

John cringed. Mammon, the son of Satan was walking so close to him now he could feel the hell fire on his back. And Mammon wanted him to.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything! not the characters, or the story-- damn!

AN: this is an AU fic. Chas isn't dead and it's post movie.

Chapter 2:

* * *

He turned around to find the figure of Mammon: blonde hair, olive skin, green eyes and a lean build, in this form he was only an inch or two shorter than Constantine.

The blonde hair got to John every time. He always was Daddy's Little Boy, no matter how he'd tried to steal the crown. He'd actually chosen to look like Lucifer's preferred form. It wasn't until recently that John had learned how Mammoncame to earth. After he'd tried to be born into this world his father banished him here with little more than the powers of a half-breed. It wasn't like daddy would've had the heart to destroy his own flesh and hell-fire.

"Ah, I do like it when you look at me like that, John." Mammon noted with a grin.

–And then there were the teeth... Perfect, pearly, but most of all pointed whites. Mammon's eye-teeth made him look like avampire fanatic, and if he was it wouldn't be that big of a surprise.

_Yeah, he's an asshole._ "Fuck you." was all John needed to say.

"Tonight." Mammon replied.

"You would like that."

"Oh, I think I've made that obvious."

John pulled a new cigarette to his lips and lit it. That wave of much needed nicotine filled his mouth as he inhaled the most exciting breath of the day. He glanced once more at Mammon and continued his trek to the car.

_

* * *

_

_Open door._

_Close door._

"Hey John."

No answer…

"John?" Chas reiterated.

"Chas." Constantine answered.

"Like I said, I'm re--"

"I know 'you're really sorry.' Just drive Chas."

* * *

Mammon had been watching that John Constantine for a long time.The humanpractically been an obsession since he was first damned to earth. It was a fitting punishment: his father planted him here with out any (real) power or status, just the respect or disrespect he merited from the otherworldly beings who knew his identity. As much as he hated this almost powerless, small, insignificant body and place, he had to admit; this way of life was bringing new and interesting baggage. 

For instance, Lust was something he was feeling for the first time. Not an inner lust: the way he'd lusted after power. This was lust of the body, and this body was aching with it. He _was_ going to have that human.

_**Well, wasn't John Constantine lucky?**_

* * *

"Who was that random guy, John?" Chas asked as the two sat in John's apartment. 

"Who?"

"The blonde guy."

_Oh, so he can be seen… _"An old friend who I happened to run into."

"He didn't look too old. He hardly looked older than me."

"Well, he is," Constantine explained, "_much_ older."

John sort of chuckled at that (well as much as he ever really chuckled at anything). Did Chas really think that Mammon, who even in human form gave offan underwater magnetism, was some mortal. Let alone some mortal friend!

"Yeah, sure, John. So he's your friend?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Sorry."

_Silence._

"Yes, he is my friend…" The older man trailed off for a second.

"…I'm actually expecting a visit from him."

* * *

Thanks for your reviews guys! any suggestions? 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: you know the drill...

Ch. 3

* * *

There he was... John-Fucking-Constantine...in a towel.

He was dripping wet, he was naked, and if he wasn't so damn soapy this would be a very, _very_ interesting moment.

"Can I help you?" he asked as he wondered how Mammon had gotten into his apartment unnoticed.

"You really could help me if you lost the towel. --And, Chas told me how to get in."

_He can read minds? _"You met Chas."

"I ran into your little friend in the hallway. He introduced himself and told me how to get in. He actually mentioned you were _expecting _me." The blonde explained with a smile.

_...yeah, but not so damn soon.

* * *

_

Now that John was dressed he could go into the next room and not... well, he could still do_ that_...

"So, no towel then?"

"No. No towel."Constantine answered as he walked over to the couch where Mammon sat comfortably. "What do you want, exactly?"

Immediately John regretted asking. Mostly because he already knew the answer... and now he was thinking about the answer... and Mammon was smiling again...

"What goes through your head, John Constantine?"

"Nothing out of the ordinary...Heaven, hell, exorcisms.." he answered with a cheeky grin, "Everyoneneeds a hobby."

"Yes, I've acquired one as well while I've been here..." he said under his breathe as he bit his lip, "...those poor nuns..."

* * *

"...so that is why Sister Sara moved to Minnesota." Mammon finished looking very satisfied.

"I think I'm going to be sick..."

"They can't prove anything..." Mammon sat back on the couch as John grabbed a cigarette and a glass of water from the kitchen.

"Don't get too comfortable." Constantine mentioned as he walked back.

"Well, what says you get back in that towel and we can both get 'too comfortable'." _Asshole..._ Now John enjoyed being eyed like a piece of meat as much as any other guy but...

"Well, what says you go fuck yourself?"

"Oh, John, you_ do_ like that word don't you?" Mammon had gotten up and was looking down at the darker man.

"Which one?" Constantine asked wearily as he felt the blonde's hand on his neck.

With out warning Mammon grabbed his neck and John felt himself being pinned down as he watched Mammon's lips come inched form his own.

"Fuck."

Before being able to stop himself or the man on top of him John found he wasbiting at the blonde's bottom lip and moaning into his mouth. He felt the warmth of theother manstongue teasing his mouth just as Mammon tasted the nicotine on John's hot breath. Mammon's hand was still rough at the darker man's neck and soon so were his lips. John felt those white pointed teeth biting at his collar bone and up to his ear, then back down to his chest, and they _hurt_. They hurt really well...

"Ah... Fuck!" He moaned as he felt an almost vampire bite at his right nipple.

Mammon looked up, lips tinted with a small amount of Constantine blood, "mmm... you like that word _too_ much..." He leaned into John and kissed him again, makingJohn taste his own flavor, "I don't think it means what you think it means."

John's eyes shifted as he grabbed Mammon by the belt,and with a very seductive smile he answered,"I know exactly what it means..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4.

Disclaimer: the usual...

* * *

The Morning After

He turned on his side. He opened his eyes. He _had _been quite satisfied. He turned on his other side. He sat up. _What the--?_

This had _not_ happened. NO ONE did this to HIM. HE was NOT the one who got used. **No body used Mammon.**

_Who, exactly, does John Constantine think he is?_

Mammon went into the bathroom and looked up at his own reflection… he was disgusted. He had bite marks, bruises, cuts… He had been tied up, tied _down_, blindfolded… He had let Constantine pull out a razor and make an erotic play-thing out of him… And to make it all worse Mammon had _wanted_ it. Not once had his reply been "No". He had _wanted_ his counterpart to taste him; to devour him like some foreign delicacy. When he heard moans to pleasure or pain leave John's lips he'd wanted it more. He'd wanted to be scarred, he'd wanted this skin, the perfect olive flesh that covered his body to be first marred by John Constantine…

_Oh, yeah, and the sex was good, too.

* * *

_

Alright, so Johnny did feel a little bit guilty about leaving a very sleeping, very naked Mammon all alone in the morning, but life couldn't stop simply because there'd been a sexual revolution the night before. There were still the multiple tasks of helping the innocent, exorcizing the evil, and paying his rent at hand.

"John? Jooooo-oooohn!"

"What, Chas?"

"We're here, John. I thought maybe you'd gone deaf, man." Chas had waited a full 3 minutes before calling John's name and 4 "John"s later he stillhadn't replied.

Constantine looked over at the building. Red brick, middle-class, most likely the patient would be some teenaged girl who'd been experimenting with incantations in books she knew nothing about. _Yay…_

"Chas."

"Yeah?"

"Stay. In. The. Cab."

* * *

"Hello." A middle-aged couple came to answer the door. The woman seemed especially concerned.

"Hello, I'm John Constantine."

"Oh, thank god. Michael, this is the man who's going to help us with Jamie." The woman turned and said to the graying man, whointroduced himself as Michael Green while he shook John's hand and introduced his wife, Eva.

Then began all the questions…

"What's wrong with Jaime?"

"Why?"

"How?"

The thing people never thought of was how John was the one who should be asking the questions. He needed to know what had been going on? For how long? Any signs prior? The Greens were more than willing to help.

"How old is Jaime?"

"Seventeen."

Alright, time to go to work…

Eva showed Constantine to Jaime's room.

"Please, please Mr. Constantine, help my son…" her eyes began to well up.

"—wait, your_ son_?"

"Well, yes," she became very alarmed, "James Leo Green."

_James?_

"Please, please help him." Eva repeated before going back into the living room.

The door creaked open and Constantine met Jaime.

Seventeen years old, the kid was tied down to his bed and gagged. His parents must have been so afraid of the endless chanting which came with these cases. His dark green eyes were blood shot, and his olive colored skin wasdamp. He was sweating profusely. Then there was the blonde hair...

_Fuck…_

John lost the jacket he wore and rolled up his sleeves. He quickly tackled the bed and grabbed the boy by his pretty yellow locks.

"Listen, you want to be untied?" The question was answered by only muffled howls.

He undid the knotted cloth which gagged the kid. "I asked you a question!"

All he got in return was hissing noises and Latin ramblings. _Typical._

This kid was_ someone's_ sick idea of a sign.

"This is Constantine, asshole… John Constantine…"

* * *

A/N: REVIEW PLZ!


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks 2 my reviewers (all 2 of u, haha jk)

Ch. 5-- the aftermath.

* * *

This was pitiful. Chas was 17-years-old, he was a guy, and he had one of the most kick-ass jobs around, but he sat in that odorous, old cab blasting the new backstreet boys song because there was simply nothing else to do (and because, he kinda liked it but would never admit it).

"I tr-yyyyyyyyyy to go on like I never knew yoooooooooooou,

I'm awaaaaaaaaaake but my world is half asleeeeeeeeep,

I praaaaaaaaaay fo--" He was singing at the top of his lungs. You know he could be the 6th member if he really wanted.

"There's something wrong with you."

Why was it that only in the most embarrassing situations possible did John Constantine ever speak in more that four word sentancesto him?

"So what was it today? Vanquishing? Paranormal investigation?"

"Exorcism."

"Oh…" At that precise moment Chas was trying desperately (and with no luck) to eye some Polaroid pictures which John held in his right hand. See, John only took pictures on the job when something trulyodd had happened.

"Are you going to drive or should I start the car for you?" Constantine asked in his usual detached voice.

"Sorry, John." Chas put the key in the ignition and started off towards John's apartment.

"Listen, stop at the church on 54th." That was in the opposite direction.

"Alright."

* * *

How could John do this? Why would he just leave those pictures right there? Why would he want to tempt Chas like that? He knew there was nothing other-worldly which Chas could deny himself of. He just didn't enjoy pain like that. 

_Hmmm… maybe if I just peaked at them…_

As soon as he glanced at even the first picture he caught himself whispering, "What the hell?"

The guy in the pictures-- wasn't he John's friend? The one he'd run into in the hall last night? It looked exactly like him… only… only this wasn't the same put-together guy he'd pointed in John's direction… This Blonde had cuts and bruises and there was even one shot of him tied down to a bed with… what was that? Neck ties? In fact, this guy looked like he'd been in a fight...and lost. Chas noticed at least one very deepbite mark at his neck and then another on his chest.

Chas felt a little sick.

Chas stepped outside for a quick gag and then a breath of fresh air.

Chas quickly put the pictures in place before John came back.

* * *

John was back at his apartment… 

He should have been reading up in the books he'd picked up at 54th street,

He should have been trying to contact Mammon,

He should have been (at least) picking up some new weapons…

What he _was_ doing was flipping through the pictures he'd taken of James Green. Why was he so enamored? It was simply Mammon, the sick fuck that he was, playing with his head…

So why the hell did he pity this kid so much?

He'd cried. James bawled when John had finished untying him. One glance in the mirror was all it took to bring the kid to the floor. He didn't allow any one to touch him. He kept asking all of them to leave. He wanted clothes and then more clothes and his mother had almost screamed when he'd yelled that he didn't want her to touch him.

Of course, he had calmed down by the time John left the house. They managed (somehow) to get him in the shower and into some sweats. This kid had been so fragile and some how all he reminded John of was Mammon.

This was sick.

He felt…

It was as if…

He was seduced by both of them; by Mammon and James together.

No…

This was _sick_.

"Yeah, but I bet I was more fun…" he heard a familiar voice behind him.

John turned around toboth blonde haired, green eyed Demons, but Mammonspoke,"So you've met my friend, James?"

* * *

REVIEW! 


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys, sorry it took so long to add this chapter, i'll try to be quicker next time. R&R

* * *

For the first time since John Constantine was 14 he thought he was going to choke on the smoking cigarette that hung limply on his lips.

"Friend?" he sputtered, "You have friends?" He quickly saved in an attempt to hide his obvious shock.

"Well, James is more of a cousin really." Mammon replied as he and his mirroring counterpart grinned at each other.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" John asked, and then eyeing the younger continued, "Who _are_ you?"

For the first time since thepair had appeared in the appartmentJames opened his beautiful mouth to speak, "The Fallen son of the Archangel, Michael."

"Stop fucking with me."

"The Archangel," James began, still grinning as if he were some cockyaltar boy in Sunday school, "came down from the heavens in the form of the son, and took for himself a daughter of man. From that union came a disgraced child who could not accept his father; a disgraced child who became known as James the fallen, son of Michael the child of the Lord, and kin to the Enemy."

_Michael…_

"Didn't it seem odd to you, drowning in intellect as you are, John, that James Leo Green looks nothing like the man you met as his father?" Mammon asked.

Now that he thought about it that was true. The middle aged man who came to the door, who's name, if he remembered correctly, was also Michael, was in no way familiar to the boy who was supposed to be his son. That man had been delicatelyfair with black, contrasting hair. He'd had a nose and brows too strong to ever have been inherited by James, and eyes thatcracked like blue ice, in comparison to the warmth radiated from his "son's" green ones.

"One thing more that you might have missed…" Mammon explained shooting first Constantine and then James differing glances.

Both blondes began to disrobe. Mammon losing the dark button down he wore, and James stripping off his white cotton Tee.

_what the—_

The injuries inflicted upon Mammon, by none other than Constantine himself, were matching to the ones John had found on James. The bite marks, the razor thin cuts… The two figures were identical in every way.

"Why did you do this?" Constantine asked, really not sure who he was asking… but Mammon answered bluntly, "To punish you… I knew that it would kill you to have something so beautiful, so innocent—the way you saw him after the exorcism—to have something like _that_ corrupted, **the same way you were.** That must kill you inside. James, before today, had you any idea who you really were?"

Then James, looking very proud of him self, replied "No, I had no idea until I saw the visions. I did not know what they meant until you came to me, that was a little bit after John left."

John was stunned, "Why?..."

"Because I was left **alone**, you see, and next time it all happens," Mammon said through narrowed eyes, taking James' face in his hands, "I…" he slowly leaned in to kiss the mouth of his twin with more gentleness than Constantine thought he was capable of. John was lost in ache and eroticism. And then breaking away Mammon finished "will not be the one who got _used._"


End file.
